Natsuko and Natsumi Izumi
Basic Information Natsuko and Natsumi are identical twin sisters. They vactioned in Kawagakure for a short period of time. Natsumi now resides in the village. History The twins lived in a neighboring shinobi village with their parents for most of their life. On a request of their older cousin, they came to visit Kawagakure for a long vacation. The twins got an escourt to the village from their residance at the time, an inn in Tetsu, by Hideyoshi and Katsuro. It was not long before the two had taken up residance in the village, getting to know the locals. Kokoro and Morino had invited the twins to dinner, and of course Kokoro and Natsuko hit it off immeditatly, Natsuko being quite the flirt. Morino and Natsumi didn't socialize much, but they continued to hang out after that and get closer. Kokoro and Natsuko did the same as well, but they got closer by different means. Natsumi and Morino seemed to be together, showing public affection and such. Zen was unhappy with the age difference between the two, and had begin to take a disliking to Natsumi. One night after he had been drinking, Zen began to bother the two, taunting Natsumi later on with insults to both her and her family, which made her snap. After Morino and Natsumi had left, Zen, and two other boys followed them, attempting to push them in the water. After that day, things seemed to calm down a bit. When many people were on missions and bounties, Zen approached Natsumi in an empty village center, and asked to chat with her on the bridge. Natsumi warily accepted, and they talked a bit before Zen called her a pedophile. Saying he was going to bring her to jail, he knocked her out and carried her back to his house, where he placed her in a random large wooden box. Getting ready to dispose of her, he brought her to the Earth country and burried her in a cave which he blew up to cover her 'tomb.' Morino and Katashi had seen the explosion, and came to see what was up. Their attempts to figure out what was going on were a fail, but for whatever reason Zen retrieved Natsumi before she suffocated to death, though he had to punch her in the head for a second time to knock her out. If that weren't enough, he left the two unconcious genin and brought her back to Kawagakure, where he threw her in jail. Trying to whipe her memory of the events, he hit her in the head with a crowbar. Lucky, his actions were found out for the most part, and he was to be thrown in jail. Unfortunetly, at the time he had an accomplice whom helped him escape at the last moment. Zen and his new accomplice Hamuru came back to Kawagakure to cause more trouble the next day, blowing up the hospital room in which Natsumi was staying at, but no harm seemed to have been done. Natsuko didn't find Kawagakure to her liking. She saw many of the people as boring. With nothing to hold her interest, she bid farewell to her sister and returned home. The vacation to Kawagakure had not proved to her that it was a place worthy of living in. It was the first time the twins had not been together, but one neither wanted to sacrifice their happiness for the other twin. Techniques and Skills Accolade Related Articles *Zen Xeon *Kokoro Category:Chuunin